dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising 2: Case West
is an upcoming Xbox 360 exclusive downloadable content (DLC) game which will take place after the events of Dead Rising 2 and provide an epilogue for the game. Both Frank West from Dead Rising and Chuck Greene will work together in this game, allowing Frank/Chuck co-op games.Warmoth, Brian. 'Dead Rising 2: Case West' DLC Epilogue Will Bring Back Frank West, MTV, (September 15, 2010). The announcement gave no release date or price.Lyon, Carl.TGS 2010: 'Dead Rising 2: Case West' Announced, Fearnet, (September 15, 2010). Story Frank West joins Chuck Greene to help Chuck free himself of blame for the Fortune City zombie outbreak, which Chuck was blamed for in Dead Rising 2.Davis, Christian. Dead Rising 2: Case West Trailer Revealed at Tokyo Game Show, Device Magazine, (September 15, 2010). Case West picks up right after the main game. Chuck still hasn't cleared his name. Chuck has the opportunity to create a partnership with Frank West. Photography will return with Frank. In single player, Frank will back Chuck up as an AI (artificial intelligence) friend. MacDonald, Keza. Dead Rising 2: Case West Interview, Eurogamer, (September 22, 2010). Rob Barrett, President of Blue Castle Games stated, "I think we will see some physical Change in Frank since people saw him last, he will have aged. In the single player game Frank will be backing Chuck up...in co-op you will be able to play Frank. The combo weapons, which are...the pillar...of the main game, we expand on those as well."Dead Rising 2: Case West, Game Trailers, (September 22, 2010). Rob Barrett, President of Blue Castle Games. Announcement The game was announced at the Capcom's Tokyo Game Show 2010 Press Conference on September 14, 2010, where the Japanese gamemaker also announced purchasing Dead Rising 2 developer Blue Castle Games, dubbing it Capcom Game Studio Vancouver. Keiji Inafune cited the record Xbox Live sales of nearly 500,000 copies of Dead Rising 2's prequel Case Zero in deciding to create Case West, "Case Zero was a prologue, so of course we need an epilogue." Kotaku speculates that the Case West announcement explains the grainy photo of Chuck and someone who looked like Frank, (below) which was posted on September 10 2010 on Capcom's Tape It Or Die viral blog.When Zombie-Killing "Woahs" Turn into Camera Woes (See What I Did There?), Tape It Or Die, (September 10, 2010).Frank West Returns In New Dead Rising Title, Kotaku, (September 15, 2010).Wilson, Jason. Dead Rising 2 getting Xbox 360-exclusive epilogue; Capcom acquiring its developer, Gamepro, (September 15, 2010).Nguyen, Thierry. Dead Rising 2: Case West Announced By Capcom Downloadable epilogue to feature original Dead Rising protagonist. Downloadable epilogue to feature original Dead Rising protagonist, 1up (September 15, 2010). Development and release date Shin Ohara, co-producer of Case West stated "It happens right after the end of Dead Rising 2...We wanted to bring back Frank because he is such a popular character...and save the best for last." The September 14, 2010 announcement gave no release date or price. On September 22, 2010, Shin Ohara, co-producer of Case West stated in an interview that, "No release date yet. We're working fast and hard to get it out the door as soon as possible."Dead Rising 2: Case West, Game Trailers, (September 22, 2010). Shin Ohara, Co-Producer/Dead rising 2:Case West This indicates that the game is still in production as of that date. Trivia Images Notes See also External links